Sometimes Heroes Need Saving Too
by kbw510
Summary: Team One has three hot calls during one shift, and all of them involve kids. When one call hits closer to home than the others, Team One will race to save someone very special to them all... and one of their own. Will they make it in time? Or will they be too late? Sam Whump
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys!! I'm super excited for this! I have recently become obsessed with Flashpoint (the show and the fanfics lol), and this is my first time writing one, and actually my first time writing a fanfic of any kind!! I love to write, so I decided to combine two things I love, writing and Flashpoint, lol! I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Please review and let me know what you think! I already somewhat know where this story is going, but if you want to see anything specific let me know and I'll see what I can do!_

_Just to let you guys know, if you are one who loves JAM (Jules/Sam relationship) then you won't find that here. I don't like how their relationship is portrayed in the show, which means I have a really hard time writing about it, so I don't lol._

_This takes place after Lou dies, and while Sam and Jules are not dating, but before Wordy leaves._

**Chapter 1:**

"Team One, Hot Call!" Winnie called as the klaxon alarm sounded. The most elite team of the Strategic Response Unit geared up for their first call of the day, and raced down to the SUVs.

Jules and Leah in one, Greg and Ed in another, Wordy and Sam in the last, and Spike bringing up the rear in the command truck.

Greg called out over the comms "Winnie, details."

"The address is a 456 Spring Road, house belongs to a Joseph Anderson. 911 caller is a 5 year old girl named Emma Anderson, presumably the owner's daughter. She says her dad has a gun and is looking for her. She is hiding in the closet in her brother's room. Says her mom and 11 year old brother are also in the house. She's still on the line but is quiet right now, I told her only to talk if it's safe."

"Thanks, Winnie. Patch her through" he pauses.

"She's on Boss," she replies.

"Emma, my name is Greg Parker I'm a police officer. Are you safe right now?"

He almost couldn't hear the whispered response, "he's coming, he's going to find me! Please help." Soft sobs came after that, and each member of the team felt the little girl's fear deep in their hearts.

"Emma, we are on our way to your house right now. We'll be there soon. It's going to be okay sweetheart."

Just then they heard angry shouts on the other end of the line, "EMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HURT YOUR BROTHER AND MOM!"

Emma said "He's going to hurt them. I have to go..."

"Emma, wait!" Greg's calls were left unanswered because the little girl had already hung up the phone. Each team member silently cursed as the heaviness of the situation hit them.

They had two children and their mother being held hostage by their father, and they didn't know what state of mind he was in, or what caused him to lose it and take his family hostage or anything.

Three minutes later, they pulled to a stop a couple blocks down the street from the house.

Ed declared "Jules, you're the Boss's second, help him negotiate and cover him. Leah, help Jules cover the Boss. Spike, command truck, do some research and find out what has sent this guy over the edge. Wordy, we need eyes and ears in. Sam, you cover the back exit. I'll cover the east exit, where the garage is."

A chorus of "Copy that" flooded his ears as everyone ran off to do their jobs. Wordy grabbed the equipment needed and got the team ears in while he was working on getting the snake cam in place.

"Guys I've got ears in."

Angry shouts filled their headsets and they all listened closely to try and determine what was going on inside.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! After all I've done and sacrificed for my family and this is how you show your appreciation?! I deserve better than this!"

Wordy got the cam in place, and it showed an angry man pacing the living room floor with a gun in his hand, his wife kneeling in the middle of the floor, hands bound behind her back, mouth duct taped and tears silently flowing down her cheeks. A young boy was cradling a small girl in his arms sitting in the corner of the room, and shielding her eyes from the scene unfolding in front of them.

Spike's voice filled the headsets, "Boss I found something.

"Go ahead, Spike."

"2 months ago Joesph lost his job at a law firm. According to bank records, he has recently opened multiple lines of credit and has a lot of debt. 30 days ago Joseph's wife, Linda filed for divorce. The divorce papers were served to him yesterday."

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head. "Thanks, Spike. Alright team, I'm going to call in." He dialed Joseph's cell phone number and waited. After many rings, he was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Sargent Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Am I speaking with Joseph Anderson?"

"You people need to leave me alone! This is a personal issue and it doesn't involve you!"

"Joseph, I just want to talk to you, tell me what is going on. Is everyone okay in there?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay... for now." And with that, the line went dead.

_My writing style usually includes many cliffhangers, so... sorry not sorry, that's just how I roll :D_

_Please review and let me know what you think so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys!! I changed the summary because I decided I wanted the story to be longer than just one hot call. I think you guys will love where this is going. (Chapter 1 is still exactly the same.) I promise there will be more Sam whump later on... I couldn't do too much to him this early on lol._

_Please review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks to those who have reviewed already!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters... if I did there would be wayyy more Sam Whump in the show lol_

_Well let's get to it!_

**Chapter 2:**

Greg silently cursed and called the phone number again. This time it went straight to voicemail. "Alright team, subject is not answering the phone calls. We're going to have to come up with an entry plan." Greg walks back into the command truck with Spike, while Wordy, Jules and Leah meet up with Ed and Sam, both now at the back east corner of the house, so they can see both exits while they are coming up with a plan.

Ed begins, "Alright, Sam, I want you to keep covering the back exit, and when we're about to enter, you get ready to enter too, we're going to come from both sides. Leah, you cover the east garage exit. Wordy, you're on hard entry. The living room is at the front of the house, so I want Jules with me and Wordy, we need more people up front with us since that's where the subject is. Sam, can you cover the back alone?" Sam gave him a quick and confident nod. "We're going to go when the subject is away from the hostages and catch him off guard. Spike, be watching the video from the snake cam and let me know if anything changes while we get into position."

"Copy that," Spike replies. Just as they're about to enter, Spike's concerned voice fills their headsets, "Wait guys! The subject just took both of the kids out of the room! I can't see where they went or anything. The mother is in the same position in the living room."

"Copy that, Spike," Ed said, "Team, watch the windows for any movement. Let's try and find out where this guy is, and where the kids are before we go in."

Sam scans the windows on his side of the house and sees nothing, when Jules' voice comes over the comms, "I see movement upstairs window on the far west side of the house."

"I'm going to check the west side of the house to see if I see anything." Sam says.

Ed replies, "Copy that, go easy Sam. Wordy is going to do the same from the front. Leah, Jules is coming to cover you."

"Copy that."

Sam walks to the corner of the house so he can scan those windows to see if he sees movement in the room Jules saw it in. As he rounds the corner he spots Wordy. They both stand close to the corners of the house while slowly scanning the windows trying to see any movement at all.

Just then they hear Jules and Leah yelling over the comms, "Police! SRU! Let me see your hands!" Sam and Wordy start running for the east side of the house.

Almost immediately after Sam turns the corner to run towards Jules and Leah, the back door bursts open and the subject runs out, holding a little girl tightly to his chest with one arm, and holding a gun in the other hand.

The subject starts running in the opposite direction of Sam, and Sam starts sprinting to catch up with him. Sam can't make any moves to take down the subject because anything he does could cause harm to the little girl, who Sam was guessing was Emma. He says in the comms, "In pursuit of the subject, headed east, away from the house. He's got the girl with him!"

"Copy that, stay on him Sam, Wordy is in pursuit behind you."

Sam is trying to think of anything he can do to stop the subject, as he is racking his brain for ideas, his right foot lands in a hole, rolling his ankle, and he hits the ground hard.

The team hears a grunt of pain through the headsets and Ed calls out, "Sam, status?"

Wordy runs up beside him and comes to a stop next to Sam. Sam regains his composure as he says, "Wordy keep going, we have to get the girl."

He gets up to continue the chase and nearly falls again, as his ankle is throbbing and almost gives out on him, but he will not allow the subject to get away with the girl.

"I'm okay, just tripped, continuing pursuit." Sam has to run faster in order to gain some ground back on the subject, and now Wordy who is in pursuit, and he hears Ed call back, "Copy, I'm coming around the front of some houses, going to try and cut him off."

"We've passed about 4 houses, coming up on a yellow one."

"Copy, I'm right about where you guys are. Going between the yellow and gray houses."

Sam sees Ed sprint out in front of their subject, gun raised as he shouts "Police! SRU! Stop right there!"

The subject, skids to a stop and raises his gun, "I will not let you take my little girl away from me. She is the only thing I have left and the only one left who loves me. Everyone I love gets taken away from me!" The subject, Joseph's cheeks are tear stained from the silent tears that are now rolling down his cheeks.

Ed spoke up, "Joseph, we know about your job, debt, and your wife filing for divorce. We want everyone to go home safe today, and if you fire that gun we have no choice but to shoot you. Your little girl might get hurt. You don't want that."

"If I can't have her then nothing matters! She's my baby! I can't lose my baby again."

Again? Ed thought. "What do you mean 'again', Joseph?"

"You wouldn't understand. I just can't lose her." Silent sobs racked Joseph's body, his gun still raised towards Ed. Sam and Wordy had circled around so they were a few feet away from Ed on either side.

Spike's voice filled their headsets again, "Guys, I've got something else. When Joseph was 10 he was babysitting his 4 year old sister, Lizzy. They were playing hide and seek and he was looking for her. He walked into the backyard and found her floating in the swimming pool. They couldn't revive her. His parents blamed him and sent him to live with his aunt, and they haven't had any contact with him since."

Sam, Ed, and Wordy glanced at each other. Ed and Wordy noticed a pained look on Sam's face and gave him a questioning look.

He spoke up, "Joseph, we know about Lizzy."

At the mention of her name Joseph's head, and hand holding the gun, jerked towards Sam. "My parents blamed me. I killed my sister. If I can't have my daughter, I won't have anything. I can't lose her too! There's no way you can understand!"

"I do understand, Joseph." Greg's voice filled his ear, "Sam rule number one... never lie to a subject."

Sam spoke quietly, "Sarge, I'm not lying." Ed and Wordy glanced at each other concerned as Sam continued, "Joseph, when I was 9, my 4 year old sister Sarah wanted to go to the park. I promised her I would, so off we went. We were waiting for the crosswalk to tell us to walk, and I went to press the button, I heard screeching tires and looked back at Sarah and she wasn't there anymore. A drunk driver had driven up on the curb and hit her. She was killed instantly. The impact was so hard, her sandals were left on the sidewalk while her body was flung into the street. I was her big brother, I was supposed to protect her. My dad blamed me too, and he hasn't forgiven me to this day."

Sam's eyes were wet with tears. "Joseph, you don't want to risk Emma getting hurt. Your job is to protect her. Let her go and put the gun down. Nobody has to get hurt."

Joseph released Emma and dropped to his knees, sobs racking his body. Ed stepped up and handcuffed Joseph, "Subject contained." The rest of the team was stunned silent from Sam's story, tears filling most of their eyes.

Emma ran to Sam, and he picked her up and held her tight. She cried into his shoulder, "I want my mommy."

"Shhh it's okay Emma. I will take you back to your mommy, right now. Everything is okay now." Sam quietly cooed. Wordy walked over to Sam and put his arm around Sam's shoulder to lead him back to Emma's house. Sam's ankle was still throbbing, but nothing was going to make him put this little girl down until she was safely in her mother's arms. They made it back to the house and the girl's mother, Linda was in the front yard talking to Greg and Jules, her son, Andrew, huddled close to her legs.

Emma lifted her head off of Sam's shoulder and saw her mom. She wriggled in Sam's arms, so he put her down and she yelled "MOMMY" and raced towards her mom. Her mom grabbed her in the biggest hug, and then put her down so her brother could see her, and walked over to Sam.

"Thank you for saving my baby. You're our hero." With tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around Sam. When she released him Sam gave her a smile and said, "Anytime. Just doing my job."

Linda picked up her daughter and then walked away with Emma wrapped tightly in one arm, and other arm draped around Andrew's shoulder. The little girl smiled back at Sam and said, "Super hero!" Sam gave her a huge smile. Whatever awful feelings that were brought to the forefront of his mind by retelling the story of one of the worst days of his life, were just healed by a special little girl and two simple words. He turned and walked over to his team. They were all staring at him.

Spike spoke up first, "Samtastic! Great job today! If there's anything you want to talk about I'm always here."

"I know. Thanks Spike, but I'm good." He gave them a genuine smile, and they all knew in that moment, that he truly was "good".

They wrapped up the scene and handed it over to the unis. They were all going back to their SUVs when they heard Sam hiss in pain over the headsets. Ed looked over to Sam. "Sam? What's wrong?" The adrenaline was wearing off causing the dull pain in his foot to cause shooting pains through his ankle and foot every time he took a step.

"When I fell earlier I must've tweaked my ankle. Didn't realize until now, the adrenaline was keeping the pain at bay. I'm good."

Ed scowled at him, "Braddock, you better tell me the truth..." he was cut off by Winnie's voice in their headsets, "Team One, hot call! Bomb threat at the Ontario Science Center, multiple children in the building, two schools have classes there on field trips."

Sam looked at Ed, "Ed, I promise I'm okay. If it makes you feel better I'll wrap it before we get on scene." Ed relented because he was just as anxious to get to the call as Sam. Team One got into their SUVs and sped away.

_Not as bad as a cliffhanger lol... this story is going to get soo much better! I have such a great plan in my head... now I just have to get it on paper :D_

_Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far, and if you have any requests on what you want to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I'm so excited for you all to read it!!_

_Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing! They really motivate me to write more!! So please read and review!! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters... *sigh* However, I did use the bomb in "Shockwave" as inspiration because I don't know much about that type of thing so I had to have something to base it on lol_

_Well, I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

Sam sat in the backseat of the SUV, while Wordy drove, so he could wrap his ankle like he promised Ed.

He rolled up the leg of his cool pants and took off his boot and sock. He had to hold in a groan as he took off his boot very carefully. His ankle was already black and blue and starting to swell. He wrapped it and put his boot back on. He tied it as tight as he could, even though it hurt like hell, hoping that the boot would offer the support he needed to get through until he could go home and ice it.

They arrived at the science center and Greg immediately went to talk to the uniform in charge. They pointed him to the CEO and Director of the science center, who received the threat. He walked over to them, "Hi I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. What are your names? And can you tell me what happened?"

The man replied, "I'm the CEO Garrett Benson, and this is my Director, Emily Wright. We were both sent an email that said there was a bomb in the basement of our building. It didn't specify where, but it would probably do the most damage in our storage room, which is in the middle of the basement, that's where we keep any extra stuff or decorations or anything we might have. The storage room is located directly under the support beams that hold up this building. We called the police and started our evacuation procedure. There are 4 second grade classes on field trips, including teachers and chaperones, plus all of the other people that have come in today, and our staff members. Our receptionist who's in charge of the box office and admissions has a list of how many people were in there today. I'll find her and get you an exact number. I know one of the teachers was having trouble getting her whole class to listen, and I think a few of them got scared and ran off." He glanced around and then pointed out two frantic looking ladies standing next to a school bus. "There are two of the teachers over there."

Greg looked at the teachers and back to the CEO, "Thank you Mr. Benson, you have been very helpful. I'm going to talk to the teachers now. As soon as you find out a number, let me or one of my team know."

"Absolutely, I'll go find out right now."

Greg walked over to the teachers, speaking into his headset "Leah, come help me interview the teachers. Jules, talk to the director and see if there's anyone she suspects that could've done this."

Both respond, "Copy that, Boss."

While Greg was talking to the CEO, Spike prepared Babycakes and now he walked into the building controlling Babycakes in front of him while the rest of the team were already inside helping the officers finish evacuating everyone. He took the elevator down to the basement, and followed signs straight to the storage room, eager to check that out first. He goes in the room, and starts scanning the crates that are stacked all around the room. He finally sees the device, it's camouflaged to look like a crate, but inside is a device that will destroy the support beams, and almost immediately cause the whole building to come down, with a timer that can't be stopped. "Boss, we've got a problem."

"What is it, Spike?"

"If this bomb goes off, it compromises the support beams. This building will not stay up without the support beams. So, if this bomb goes off, everyone needs to be out because the building will collapse not long after that. Another problem, this is a high tech bomb with an old school timer: British number ten pencil fuse. I've only read about them. When our guy left it, he would have tightened a screw. It busts a glass vial, releasing a chemical that starts eating away at a tiny filament. Once that breaks, the firing pin is released and..."

"It goes up... Is there any way to disarm it? We don't have everyone out. How long do we have?"

"Well, right now... I would say 5 minutes. I'm going to use liquid nitrogen to slow down the timer, but nothing will stop it. After I do that, I would say maybe 40 minutes. I could try to disarm it, but there's probably counter measures. If I do one thing wrong..."

"Yeah, yeah, it goes up. I get it." Greg took his hat off and rubbed his head. "Eddie, how's it looking in there? Will you have time to get everyone out?"

"Greg, we're still missing kids. Everyone is out except for the 6 second graders the teachers told Leah were missing, they hid after the alarms started. We're still looking for them."

"Spike you can't even try to work on the bomb until we know everyone is out. But once we hit 35 minutes you're coming out too, buddy. You understand?"

"Yeah, boss, I hear you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jules was talking to the director, trying to figure out who would do something like this. "Is there anyone you can think of who would do something like this? Maybe someone who was fired or let go?"

Emily Wright seems reluctant to say what she's thinking, but she knows they have to find the person who did this. "I hate to even say this..." she glanced around looking nervous.

"Ms. Wright, would you like to speak somewhere more private?"

She nodded, "that would probably be better." Jules led her to the command truck, and once they were safely inside, she prodded the director to continue. "Well, Mr. Benson was informed last week that the city bought the center and they're going to change it from a science center to a historical museum because of the history of the building. Mr. Benson has let everyone know how dumb it is that the city is allowed to 'take his livelihood from him and turn it into something less important'. I think what is making this worse for him, is that he loves kids, and loves interacting with them in the center, and he just found out two weeks ago that he and his wife can't have children."

"Thank you Ms. Wright. You have been extremely helpful." She let the director back out of the command truck and then said, "Boss, did you get all of that?"

"Yeah, Jules, nice work. I'm looking for Mr. Benson right now so we can talk to him."

"Copy, I'll come help you."

Jules stepped out of the command truck and scanned the crowd. She finally spotted Mr. Benson and made her way to him. "Mr. Benson, we have a few more questions for you, if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Follow me please." Jules led him to the command truck, where Greg was already standing outside the door waiting for them. They took him in and he immediately frantically asked, "is everyone out?"

"No Mr. Benson, there are 6 kids hiding and 3 of my officers still looking for them. Is there anything you need to tell us?"

"Oh god. No one was supposed to get hurt. Especially not the kids. We had a mix up, and forgot to put the class field trips on our schedule today! They shouldn't even be here!" He buried his face in his hands, sobs racking his body. "Those kids are going to die because of me!"

"Mr. Benson, how do you disarm the bomb?"

"I don't know, it isn't mine. I hired somebody to build it for me because I can't do stuff like that. He only ever called me and it was always from different phone numbers. I don't even know what he looks like." He looked down in embarrassment and shame as Jules put him in handcuffs. "I'm so sorry, oh god, what have I done!"

"Spike, we have 20 or less minutes left. Get up here and see if you can find the guy who built this thing."

"Copy that." Spike gets to the command truck as fast as he can, and as soon as he's there his fingers are flying over the keyboard, finding Benson's phone records and trying to trace the numbers of the unknown subject. "Boss, all of these numbers are from different pay phones around the city. Pulling up traffic cams to try and spot him."

Ed's voice came over their headsets, "Wordy and I are headed out with 5 kids. Sam is trying to find the last one." Jules and Greg meet up with Leah, Wordy and Ed outside of the command truck after Wordy and Ed had taken the kids to their teachers.

Greg asked, "Sam, how's it going in there? Need a hand?"

"Nah, Sarge, I'm good. I'm in the area he's in. He keeps calling for help, he must be stuck somewhere." Sam was searching high and low, calling for the little boy named Alex. "Alex! Can you hear me? Where are you?" He kept hearing muffled cries. The little boy hollered back, "HELP! I'M STUCK!!" Sam was towards the back of the building, every step sending sharp pains reminding him his ankle wasn't doing well. But he had to find the little boy. "Sarge, how much time?"

Greg looked at his watch and sighed, "about 3 minutes, Sam."

Spike had joined them outside of the command truck. "Guys, my comms died. I was wondering why nobody was answering me until I realized it was because you couldn't hear me. I found a person of interest from the traffic cams. Running his picture through facial recognition now." He finally looked around and realized his best friend was missing. "Where's Sam?" He looked at each of his teammates faces, and none of them would look him in the eye.

Finally Greg spoke up. "He's in the building, Spike. There still a little boy miss–" he was cut off by a huge boom, and the ground shaking. Each member of Team One looked at each other, horrified, as the building in front of them collapsed to the ground.

Wordy wrapped his arms around Spike as he sunk to the ground, face contorted in grief and pain. He screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

_Bad cliffie, I know! Please don't hate me lol... I'll try my best to upload the next chapter in the next day or two._

_Just an FYI... I write faster when you guys motivate me with your reviews ;) Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! So I'm not positive I like where this is going, but I think it's the best way for me to get where I want to be. I hope you guys enjoys it!_

_Please read and review! I'm honest when I say that you're reviews seriously motivate me so much! I check my email religiously looking for new reviews for this story! :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint... I wish I did... blah blah blah_

_Let's get into the story!_

**Chapter 4:**

Team One stood around staring at the now fallen building for what seemed to be forever, unable and unwilling to believe what just happened. Jules had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Greg wrapped her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her, when he felt like throwing up. Leah stood there, mouth agape, shocked. Wordy sat on the ground, cradling Spike as sobs racked his body. Ed turned around and slammed his fist into the side of the command truck, before leaning against it and sliding to the ground with his head in his hands.

After what seemed like forever, they all heard a familiar voice over the headsets, "Sarge? Ed?" They all looked at each other, stunned.

Greg answered back, "Sam? You made it out, buddy? What about the boy? Are you guys hurt?"

"I'm out. Barely made it out the back door before the building collapsed. I got Alex, he's unharmed." Sam knew there was no use lying to them about his injuries because they would see them anyways, so he went ahead and told them the truth. "I have some cuts and bruises, but other than that I'm okay." The team all looked at each other as relief flooded over them. "I'm making my way through all the debris, should be around front soon."

"Copy that, Sam."

Five minutes later, the team sees Sam emerging from the debris holding the little boy in his arms. They were both covered in dust, but Sam was right, the boy didn't have a scratch on him. Sam on the other hand was walking stiffly with a slight limp, had a some cuts on his face and hands, and a somewhat deep gash above his right eye. Greg rushes forward and takes the boy from Sam and takes him to the EMTs with Jules and Leah.

Spike rushes forward and embraces Sam whispering to him with tears in his eyes, "I thought I lost you, bro."

Sam gave him a lopsided grin and hugged him back, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

Wordy patted him on the shoulder and gave him a concerned look, "are you okay, Sam?"

Ed growled, "don't you dare say yes, Braddock. Your face looks like you went ten rounds with a bear cub. And we saw you limping over here."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah I feel like I went ten rounds with mama bear." The guys laughed. Sam sighed and his face turned serious again, "My ankle hurts a little bit, but nothing I can't handle."

Greg spoke over the comms, "Sam come get checked out by EMS."

Sam was about to argue, but saw the looks his three teammates gave him and thought better of it. "Copy that, Sarge." Wordy, Spike, and Ed looked at each other, surprised he agreed.

Wordy walked with his arm around Sam's shoulders, leading him to the ambulance to get checked by the medics, Spike and Ed walking on either side of them. Wordy said, "you did real good in there, Sam. I'm proud of you."

Ed joined in on the praise, "that kid would've died if it wasn't for you. I'm proud of you too."

Sam smiled at both of them, but realized Spike was unusually quiet. "Thanks guys. Spike, you're quiet. What's on your mind, man?"

Spike was looking down at the ground, tears glistening in his eyes. Sam told Ed and Wordy, "go ahead guys, me and Spike will be right there." They both nodded and walked towards the ambulance. Sam turned to Spike, "Lou?" Spike nodded. "I'm sorry I brought these emotions back for you, Spike. We've worked through them once, and we'll get through them again. I'll always be by your side, bro."

Spike gave Sam a small smile, "Thanks, Sam. I know it's not your fault, you had to save the little boy, and I'm glad you did. But I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend."

"I know Spike. But I'm still here now. You as much as anybody know that with our job, we have to take it a day at a time, because the only thing we know we are promised is today. We can't dwell on what might happen tomorrow because we don't even know if we have a tomorrow. But I will promise you one thing, you and I will always be brothers, no matter how many more days we have left. And I will be here to help you through anything you need."

Spike smiled, "you're right, Sam. Thanks, I really needed that. I'll always be here for you too. Thanks for being such a loyal friend and brother."

"Anytime, bro." Sam put his arm around Spike's shoulders and Spike did the same.

They made it to the others waiting at the back of the ambulance, and Sam sat on the back of it. Greg, Ed, Jules and Leah went to wrap up the scene with the unis. Wordy and Spike waited with Sam while the medic checked him out. "Do you have a headache or does anything specific hurt?"

"No headache. Ankle hurts a little, I rolled it earlier today accidentally stepping in a hole." Sam didn't want his teammates to worry about him, so he answered the first part of the question truthfully because, surprisingly, he didn't have a headache. And he answered the second part of the question somewhat truthfully because right now his ankle didn't hurt a lot, he just failed to mention that it sent stabbing pains through his foot and ankle every time he took a step, pains that were now starting a dull ache in his calf.

"Okay, I'll check your ankle in a minute. The cut above your eye doesn't need stitches, I'll just put a butterfly bandage on it and you'll be good to go. All the other cuts I'll disinfect and they'll be good too."

The medic did that, and moved on to his ankle. Once the medic was done with the cut above his eye, Sam put his earpiece back in just in time to hear Winnie call out "Team One, hot call!"

Greg muttered, "another one?!" And then said louder "Winnie, we're not quiet done at this scene. Can you send Team Three or Four?"

"Sorry, Boss. Team Three is in the middle of handling a hostage situation at an office building, and Team Four is trying to talk down a jumper on Southgate Bridge."

Greg sighed, "alright, Winnie, keep feeding us info as you get it, Wordy, Sam's riding with you once the medic finishes checking him, and the rest of us are heading out."

Greg heard a round of "Copy that" as he headed to he and Ed's SUV.

Spike had gone to take the command truck to the next scene, and Wordy ran to get the SUV so he and Sam could head out as soon as Sam was done. Sam was extremely glad for this as the medic took off his boot and sock. The medic let out a long low whistle as he slid Sam's sock off, and unwrapped the ace bandage Sam had used earlier, and Sam winced in pain. The whole side of his foot was purple, and his ankle was extremely swollen. The medic said "I think you must have a fracture to the fibula. You need to go to the hospital to get some x-rays."

Sam had just finished convincing the medic to wrap it back by promising he would get his teammate to take him to the hospital as Winnie spoke again, "Child kidnapped at a Blue River Park. Kidnapper is unknown, nobody saw anything unusual, or anyone leave with a kid that matches her description."

Wordy pulled the SUV right next to the ambulance and Sam jumped in, just as Winnie's voice came on again, "Greg..."

They all heard the concern in her voice. "What is it, Winnie?"

"The 911 caller is Shelley Wordsworth..."

Sam looked over at Wordy, not wanting to believe it, as Wordy paled at the next words that came out of Winnie's mouth.

Sam demanded, "Wordy, I'm driving." He didn't care how badly his ankle hurt, he couldn't make Wordy drive now. Wordy just nodded and got out to switch seats with Sam.

Sam sped towards the park, and all he could think about were the great memories he had from holidays and time spent at Wordy's house. Lily, Allie, and Holly always made sure their dad invited "Uncle Sam" to all of their parties, events, and even family dinner once a week (sometimes more). He loved Wordy's little girls like his own. And now one of them had simply vanished.

_Another cliffie?! Of course, like I said before... that's how I roll ;) This story is about to get so much better!_

_Which of Wordy's daughters do you think is missing?!_

_Please review! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took a little longer because I'm having a hard time getting from where I am now to where I want this story to end up, so I hope it makes sense! Let me know if you are confused about anything and I'll try to clear it up._

_I've read tons of Flashpoint fanfics, so if there is anything in this story that you haven't heard from the show I've probably gotten it from a different fanfic I've read. So if you see something you've written in a story and I've used it, just let me know if you want me to change it. Thanks! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters... if I did Sam would be mine... lol_

**Chapter 5:**

Wordy had checked his cell phone on the way to the park and seen dozens of missed calls, texts and voicemails from Shelley. He felt horrible that he hadn't been able to answer. Even if only to give her a comforting voice, so she knew she wasn't alone. But now, he sent her a quick text to let her know that his team would be there soon, and that he loved her. He felt bad for not calling her, but he knew that if he heard the emotion in her voice right now, he would break down himself. Allie needed him to be strong and find her. So he spent the last five minutes of the ride grounding himself, and steeling himself to see his wife, who he knew would be an emotional wreck.

Sam glanced over at Wordy many times during the twelve minute ride to the park. He noticed the strong, cool and collected look Wordy always wore on his face, had turned into the look of a desperate father, who would give anything to find his little girl.

Sam could almost feel the same way. 6 year-old Allie wasn't his daughter, but she sure did love when he came over, and treated him like he was part of the family. He didn't tell anyone this, but secretly, Allie was his favorite Wordsworth girl. She was spunky and confident, much like Sam himself when he was a little boy. She was the one who would always run with the guys and play ball outside, or want go camping with her dad and "Uncles", although this was going to be the first year they actually let her go on a short camping trip because they finally all felt that she was old enough. Every time Sam went to Wordy's house, before he could leave, he had to tuck Allie in, and read her favorite bedtime story, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. Then, she would kiss his cheek and say "Goodnight Uncle Sam. I love you!" And he would walk to the door and say "Goodnight Allie-bear. I love you more!" Almost arriving at the park, Sam smiled at his favorite memory of Allie, and in that moment, he realized that he, like Wordy, would give anything to get Allie back. She was going to be okay, Sam would make sure of it.

Sam hoped his ankle would hold up for as long as it took them to find Allie because he was not going to stop until she was safely back in Wordy and Shelley's arms.

When they pulled up to the park their teammates were already hard at work. Spike was locating traffic cameras that could have seen something that witnesses didn't see. Jules and Leah were interviewing the other patrons who had been at the park when the kidnapping happened. Greg was talking to the police officer in charge, and Ed was comforting Shelley, while gently prodding her for information to give him an idea of what happened. Sam and Wordy walked up behind Shelley and heard what she was saying, "Holly fell asleep in the stroller, so I was pushing her around, and keeping an eye on Allie. Then a lady came up and started talking to me, and I swear my eyes only left Allie for less than 30 seconds while I talked to her, and when I looked back Allie was gone. I walked around the whole playground calling her name, and other parents started helping me look and no one has seen her. Oh Ed, what am I going to do? I lost my baby! Kevin is going to hate me." She sobbed as Ed embraced her in his arms. Wordy felt his heart break at that statement. Shelley was the most amazing woman he knew and a terrific mother. He knew that the girls were the best taken care of when they were with Shelley, and she would do anything for them.

"Oh, Shelley. I could never hate you." She startled at his words and turned around to face him.

"Kevin, I lost... our baby... Our little girl... is gone... because of... me..." she said between sobs.

Wordy had to get control because he felt himself losing it. "Shelley, it could've happened to anyone. Like you said, you were distracted for 30 seconds and that's it. It could've been anyone's kid." He opened his arms and she folded herself into his comforting embrace.

A few tears slipped from his eyes before she pulled away and looked up at him. "But why did it happen to our kid?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Shelley," Ed said.

Sam spoke up, "Shelley," he waited until she looked him in the eyes. "I promise you that Team One, me especially, will do everything we can to get Allie back to you."

Tears came to his eyes as Shelley embraced him in a hug. "I know you will Sam," then she whispered so only he could hear, "I know how much you love Allie. She's strong like you and Kevin. She'll be okay." Sam knew that she was telling him that so he wouldn't breakdown.

What he didn't know is that while she was saying that, she couldn't fully believe it. No one saw anyone take her little girl. No one knew where her daughter was. Allie was all alone with a stranger who was doing God knows what to her. She shook her head to clear the awful thoughts that were starting to creep into her mind. She couldn't allow herself to think about that right now because once she started down that road, there was no going back. She had to stay strong for Allie because she knew that what Sam said was true. Team One would do anything to get her baby back, she just had to believe that they wouldn't be too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the park Jules was interviewing another mother who was at the park. She said she didn't see anything unusual, just like the last 6 people Jules had interviewed. She thanked the woman and stepped away so she could talk to her team. She spoke into her headset, "Ed, I was listening to some of what Shelley told you between asking questions, and she said that another lady started talking to her. Ask her what she was talking about, if she had ever seen her before, and what she looks like."

Ed said, "Copy that."

"You think the woman that distracted Shelley was in on it." Greg said as a statement, not a question. He had been thinking the same thing, and was glad Jules followed her intuition and said something. "I was thinking the same thing. Eddie, I'll come help you talk to Shelley."

"Copy that, boss. I called Sophie and she's coming to take care of Holly so Shelley and Wordy don't have to worry about her. She should be here any minute. And Lily is spending the night at a friend's house tonight, so she's taken care of."

"Good idea, Eddie. I'm coming to you right now."

While Ed and Greg interviewed Shelley, Wordy stayed with his wife to help her stay calm while they asked her some difficult questions.

Leah continued interviewing other patrons, and Jules went to help Spike in the command truck. Sam was listening in on Shelley's interview, trying to hear anything that could help, and silently glad no one had thought to ask about his ankle. They were all so worried about Allie, which is exactly what they needed to worry about. Sam didn't want anyone to worry over him, they needed to find Allie. Spike called him over the comms, "Hey, Sam."

"What is it, Spike?"

"I found something interesting on a traffic cam that's at an intersection east of the park. It looks like a man was walking down the trail, but he stopped and sat on a bench and was watching the kids on the playground. They he gets up and walks out of frame. 10 minutes later Allie walks out of the frame and I don't see her again after that. Now I can only see about half of the playground and it's in the background of what's on the camera, but that guy was the only one who I didn't see bring a kid or interact with one while he was there. I think he was waiting for something."

"Like a distraction." Sam wondered aloud, "I think Jules was right. I think the lady was distracting Shelley and the man must've taken Allie."

Greg relayed some information they got from Shelley, "Shelley said now that we mention it, she had never seen that woman before and she doesn't see her in the crowd now. She also doesn't remember seeing her with a kid while she was here. Spike, look on the traffic cams for a woman wearing blue jeans with a green hoodie, and a white ball cap."

"Copy that, boss."

Sam went to the north end of the park, the side that Spike saw the man walk towards after he got off the bench. He saw a parking lot about 50 yards from the playground on the north side. He looked up and thought he saw a security camera attached to a lamp post on the edge of the lot. "Hey Spike, there's a parking lot on the north side of the playground and I think there's a security camera watching over it. Wanna check that out?"

"Yeah, buddy, I already tried. That camera isn't working and hasn't been for a few months. Good eye though. But I have been looking at a traffic camera that shows the very edge of the entrance of that parking lot and there were only four vehicles that left between the man disappearing from the camera's view, and when we showed up. I only got partial plates I'm running for two of those vehicles because they turned away from the camera. The other ones turned towards the camera and I could tell they were both being driven by women, but that could be our subjects if the woman was the one creating a distraction. Neither woman was wearing a green top or a hat but she could've taken it off."

Greg took his hat off and rubbed his head, "Good work, Spike. Keep looking."

Spike followed the two vehicles he didn't get partial plates of on the traffic cams and finally was able to see the plates, so he ran them too. Then he followed the other two vehicles and got full plates for them and ran them. After a few minutes he got hits on all 4 plates. "Boss, I've got hits on all 4 vehicles plates. The first one is a navy Ford Taurus belongs to an Emma Platte. Second one is a silver Honda Civic, belongs to a Mitchell Anderson. Third is a black Toyota 4Runner belongs to a Rachel White. And fourth is a red Ford Mustang belongs to a Jack Buckner. I'm running the names for priors now. Sent all four pictures to your PDAs."

"Great job Spike."

Spike added, "I just sent pictures of significant others of the 4 to your PDAs as well, if it's a team, they could be together. Boss, see if Shelley recognizes one of the women."

Greg answered after a minute, "We got it, Spike. She said the woman who talked to her was Jordan Dobbs, Mitchell Anderson's fiancée." When Greg shared that information Sam was glad they were finally getting somewhere. He was slowly making his way back to his teammates, hoping that the slower he went the less noticeable his limp would be. He finally pulled out his PDA to check the pictures Spike sent and froze in his tracks. It couldn't be. He thought. Could it? Nah, it's probably just a weird coincidence. But now he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had come over him.

They wrapped up the scene and headed back to the barn to hopefully gain some ground on their investigation into Mitchell Anderson and Jordan Dobbs. What they really wanted to know was why they would take Allie? Was it a targeted attack? Or just a wrong place, wrong time type of thing?

Sam was driving the SUV with Wordy and Shelley in the backseat. Shelley was leaning into Wordy's arm that was wrapped around her while they looked out the window, both deep in thought. Sam still hadn't been able to shake the feeling that had come over him when he saw Mitchell Anderson's picture. He had to find out for sure once they got back to the barn, but he wouldn't let his teammates know until he figured out if it was important or not.

Once back at the barn they set up shop in the briefing room, and Spike went to work on digging into Anderson and Dobbs' lives, while Leah and Jules went on a coffee and food run, Greg called and spoke with Commander Holleran, and Ed helped Wordy get Shelley settled for what they assumed would be a long night.

Sam went to the locker room to grab a quick shower since he hadn't even gotten to clean up after the explosion. He also wanted to check on something that was nagging at the back of his mind. He sat on the bench and unwrapped his ankle, sucking in a breath as he stood to head to the showers. He took a shower balancing on his left foot and when he got done he put on a clean uniform and rewrapped his foot. He let out a small groan as he struggled to put his boot back on over his swollen ankle. Finally, he got it on and was lacing it up when his phone indicated he got a text message from an unknown number. He opened it and his eyes went wide. There on his phone screen was a picture of Allie bound and gagged, curled up in the corner of a dark room, and the message "I'll make an even trade, her for you. Come alone and we won't hurt her." With the address of a warehouse on the outskirts of town. He didn't have to check on his gut feeling anymore because now he knew for sure. He also knew he had to hurry.

Sam scrawled a note on a piece of paper and taped it to his locker before he ran out the door. He had to get a head start because he didn't doubt that Mitchell would hurt Allie if he didn't comply with the rules, and he knew his team would never let him go alone if they knew that's what Mitchell wanted. He was basically walking into a death trap. But it was his to face, not Allie's. She had nothing to do with it, they just used her to get to him.

He had to save her, even if it meant dying. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his team, who had become his family. He wanted to keep making a difference in people's lives, but maybe it was finally time to pay for what he had done.

_Sorry this chapter was a little slow and not action filled, it had to be done because I had to add background. But I promise it will pick up and there will be plenty of Sam whump next chapter!_

_Please review!! I would really like to know what you guys think so far! Let me know if you like where this is going! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes sense lol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters._

_Please read and review! Thanks! :D_

**Chapter 6:**

Sam had run to his car, jumped in, and headed towards the address that was sent to him. He was coming up with a game plan because he knew that no matter what Mitchell said, he wasn't going to just let Allie go. So, Sam had to figure out a way to get Allie safe, and hopefully get himself out safely too. But if it came down to it, he would sacrifice himself so Allie could be safe, he had no doubt in his mind. God, he loved that little girl, and he hoped he wasn't already too late.

He had come up with a rough plan, but he didn't know if it would work for sure because he didn't know the layout of the warehouse or how many people were in there or anything. He was basically going in blind. He did have a handgun he could use if absolutely necessary, but he couldn't risk harm coming to Allie if he had to use it and didn't have her safe yet.

15 minutes from the warehouse he texted Mitchell and told him he would be there in 30, trying to buy himself a little time once he got there, and hoping Mitchell would believe his story about still being at the scene and having to sneak away. Then, he turned off his phone because he was sure his team already realized he was missing and didn't want them to be able to track him yet. He needed time to make sure Allie was safe.

He pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, anxious to get to Allie and get her back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had converged back in the briefing room once Jules and Leah got back with the food and everyone started digging in, not having eaten a real meal since breakfast over 12 hours ago. Finally, Ed looked up from his food and saw Sam's favorite iced capp still in the drink carrier. "Where's Sam?" He wondered aloud. Everyone else looked around and Spike said, "I don't know. I'll go check the locker room."

He walked into the locker room calling out "Sam, buddy? Are you in here?" He listened for a response, and when he didn't get one the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He walked to his best friends locker and saw a piece of paper that had Sam's handwriting on it: _I know where Allie is. It has nothing to do with her or you guys and everything to do with me, so I have to go save her. I can't involve you guys because he would kill her, and it's my responsibility anyways. She'll be okay. I'm sorry._

Spike's eyes went wide as he read the note, and he ran back to the briefing room to show his team. Spike was frantic so Ed took the note and read it aloud so everyone knew what was wrong. As he read, the anger started to seep into his voice and when he finished we was about to lose it, "Why doesn't Sam think we can help him?! Here he goes taking unacceptable risks again! I thought he learned that he can trust us!"

"Eddie, listen to me. Getting angry isn't going to help. We have to figure out why this has 'everything to do' with Sam and it's 'all his responsibility'." Greg's calm voice was enough to settle Ed back down.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Spike, can you track his phone?"

Spike who was frantically pacing finally snapped out of it when he heard his name. "Uhh... yeah. I'll work on that right now." As soon as he sat down his fingers were flying across the keyboard. After a minute he said, "Sorry Ed. Looks like his phone is off."

Wordy spoke up, "how would he know where Allie is? What caused him to be so sure, and what made him leaving without telling us?"

"He could've gotten a phone call or text. Spike, pull up his phone records. Jules, you start looking for connections between Mitchell Anderson and Sam. See if you can find out why Sam thinks it's his responsibility," Greg said.

"Copy that."

After a few minutes Spike called out, "Boss? I've got something. You guys need to see this." He projected the contents on the screen of his laptop onto the screen in the briefing room. It was the picture and text message that Sam had received and Sam's response. Ed cursed under his breath.

"Well, now we have an address. Let's gear up and Jules can finish finding info once we get on the road."

"No need, boss... I found the connection between Mitchell and Sam. Mitchell Anderson had a brother who is now deceased. His name was Matthew, he was Killed in Action a few years ago. He served in JFT2 with Sam, even in the same unit. But what would Mitchell want with Sam?"

Ed looked down and sucked in a breath. Greg who was standing next to him heard him and asked, "what is it, Eddie?"

"It's not really my place to tell you guys this, but under the circumstances I really don't have a choice..." Ed paused, struggling with what he had to say. "Sam told me once when I got mad at him when he first joined the team. When he was in JFT2 over in Afghanistan he was taking out targets in a stronghold. He had been cleared to fire. They went down to do IDs and one of them was his buddy Matt." The team looked at each other, stunned silent. "Matt wasn't supposed to be there, they had cleared Sam to fire, and he shot his best friend."

Finally Jules spoke, "so Mitchell blames Sam for Matt's death. He's trying to get revenge."

Wordy added, "he must've watched Sam come to my house all the time. The bastard was watching my family and I didn't even know!" He slammed his hand down in the table.

Ed put his arm around his friend, "Wordy you can't blame this on yourself. Mitchell is just a sick person who thinks taking someone close to Sam will get to him. Obviously he was right, now Sam blames himself for all of this and is trying to save Allie and keep us safe."

Spike looked a little confused, "keep us safe?"

"Well I'm sure Sam knows what kind of person Mitchell is. Plus he doesn't know what he's walking into or how many people are there or anything—"

Spike cut him off, "we could help with what he's walking into! We could get blueprints and help with tactics and how to get Allie out safely!"

"I know that Spike, and Sam does too. But you read the text. Obviously Mitchell or an acquaintance of his has been watching us, specifically Sam and apparently Wordy's family. Sam doesn't know if anyone is watching now and would tell Mitchell if he involved us or not. He wasn't going to take that chance, not when they have Allie."

"Sam promised me he would do everything he can to get Allie back." They all turned and saw Shelley standing in the doorway, cheeks wet with tears, obviously having heard what they just said about Sam.

Ed looked at the floor, shook his head, and cursed under his breath. "What is it, Eddie?" Greg asked him.

"I just realized something specific Sam said in his note... he said 'she'll be okay'..."

"Not 'we'll be okay'..." Greg added, realizing where Ed was going with this.

Wordy let out a long sigh, "he doesn't expect to come out of this. He went in to save Allie, not worrying about what happens to him."

"Alright Team, let's go, the warehouse is 30 minutes away, we have to get there in time to help Sam," Ed demanded.

"I just hope we're not already too late," Spike whispered sadly.

Wordy wrapped his arm around Spike's shoulders, "we'll get him Spike. He'll be okay," silently he added, _hopefully... stay safe Sam, we'll be there soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(15 minutes before the Team left the barn)

Sam was creeping around the outside of the warehouse noting possible exits and looking in windows to see what he was dealing with. So far, he hadn't found Allie, he had just seen two men he had never seen before, and the woman who they discovered was Jordan Dobbs, Mitchell's fiancée.

He stuck in the shadows, luckily it was nighttime so it was dark outside, which worked in his favor. He peeked in the next window and saw a lamp on a table in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by four more men, one was Mitchell, and Sam recognized the other as Matt's father. _Shit_. He thought. _This was going to be more difficult than I imagined._

After looking in all the windows he had not seen Allie, so he figured she must be in a room in the middle of the warehouse with no windows. He snuck in, avoiding the rooms the men and woman were in, and began searching rooms that were in the middle of the warehouse. As he got to the third room he tried to turn the doorknob and it was locked. Luckily, it was easy to pick and he carefully opened the door trying not to make it creak. He scanned the room and saw Allie curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. He rushed to her and whispered "Allie? It's me, Uncle Sam. Are you okay, Allie-bear?" She opened her eyes and nodded up at him. He untied her hands and took the gag out of her mouth. "I'm going to get you somewhere safe. Just be very quiet okay?" She nodded again as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "It's okay now, Allie-bear. I won't let anything happen to you." He scooped her up and as quietly as he could, rushed from the room and out of the warehouse.

As soon as he stepped foot out of the warehouse he heard, "Mitch, the girl is gone!" He was frantically searching for a place to hide her, when he finally spotted the perfect place. It was a little nook that was created by a tree falling against another one, and she could barely fit, but that was good because maybe they wouldn't think to look for her there. He told her, "Allie-bear, I need you to be brave for me okay?" She nodded. "I need you to be super quiet, not even a little noise. And do not come out unless you hear your dad or one of your uncles calling for you. Do you understand?" She put on her bravest face and nodded again, determined to be brave for Uncle Sam. God, he loved that little girl. He camouflaged her hiding spot that best he could and was pleased with his work.

Suddenly, he heard a bunch of yelling and pounding footsteps. He took of running as quietly as he could to get away from Allie's hiding spot. At least if they found him he wouldn't be near her.

He ran for a few minutes and then slowed down to listen again. He felt a sharp pain as something smashed on the back of his head, and he let out a groan before the world went black.

_I know I said there would be Sam Whump this chapter, but I didn't realize how much more I needed before I could get to that part! I pinky swear it's coming next chapter!_

_Please review! Let me know if something doesn't make sense! Thanks guys! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I felt bad for not keeping my promise about Sam Whump in the last chapter I uploaded last night, so here is another one less than 12 hours later. Plenty of Sam Whump to go around!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint._

_Please read and review! :D Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I enjoy reading them!_

**Chapter 7:**

Sam started regaining consciousness; his head was pounding, but he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. He still had his cool pants and boots on, but now he was shirtless. He had to find a way out of here. Now he wished he would've turned his phone back on so his team could find him. He didn't know that they had read his text messages and gotten the address, so he thought he was all on his own.

The door to the room opened and Mitchell and his dad, Daniel walked in the room. "Well, hello there Sam. It's nice to see you again." Mitchell said and gave him a sadistic smile.

Sam tried to connect, even though negotiations were not his strong suit, "Mitchell, I want to tell you about what happened on the day Matt died."

"HE DIDN'T JUST DIE! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ARE A MURDERER!" Mitchell raged and kicked the chair on its side, Sam still tied to it. Mitchell kicked Sam's stomach and head. His hands were still behind his back so he couldn't even protect himself. Daniel just stood back and watched his son get revenge on the man who had killed his youngest boy.

Mitchell had accidentally bumped Sam's injured ankle and Sam sucked in a breath. "Oh, is poor little Sammy hurt?" Mitchell roughly took off Sam's boot and unwrapped his foot. Sam winced in pain, and then let out a scream as Mitchell raised his foot and stomped down on Sam's swollen and purple ankle. The pain was too much and Sam vomited. Then Mitchell went back to kicking him again. The pain was coming in waves, so Sam allowed himself to slip back into the sea of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team One was discussing their entry plan over the headsets. Ed said, "Jules, Sierra One; Leah and Spike, cover the back exit," he looked at Wordy, who was in the back of he and Greg's SUV with Shelley, "can you keep it professional?" Wordy gave him a curt nod, "okay, Wordy and I will enter in the front door. Everyone let's get this done, Sam needs us."

Greg said, "guys, we don't know what might find—" Ed shot Greg a sharp glance. "I'm just being honest, Eddie. If Mitchell wanted revenge on Sam and they found him, it's not going to be pretty."

"Well let's hope they didn't find him."

They sped down the road, lights flashing and sirens blaring, hoping that Sam could hold on for 15 more minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam awoke again, he was chained with his arms down, almost by his sides, against a wall, his feet were also chained to the wall, and he had ropes under his arms that were hooked to the ceiling to help keep him in a standing position. His head felt like it was going to explode and it was hard to breathe. His ankle was constantly throbbing, and he felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. It hurt to take in anything more than a short breath. He quickly noted all of the injuries he was sure he had. Broken ankle. Probably cracked and broken ribs. Head injury? Maybe even a punctured lung.

He hoped his team was on the way because he didn't know how much longer he could take it, and he knew Mitchell wouldn't be done until he was dead. Then he suddenly remembered Allie. A tear slipped from his eye as he remembered the terrified look on her face when he found her. He hoped they hadn't found her and she was still hiding.

The door swung opened again, and Mitchell stood in the doorway. He stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Sam looked at Mitchell with a pained expression and pleaded, "Mitchell, please listen to me. You have to understand that Matt's death was not my fault. My sergeant cleared—"

He was cut off by Mitchell's angry voice, "You were the one behind the gun. You were the one locating targets. You were the one who pulled the trigger. This means that yes, YOU were responsible for his death. You shot my baby brother in cold blood." A tear slid down Mitchell's cheek.

Sam replied, "Matt was like my brother. You think what happened didn't affect me?! For months after it happened I sat awake almost every night ready to eat a bullet. But Matt had taught me to see the beauty of life, and I was going to keep trying to find that because it's what he would want."

Mitchell responded to this by throwing a punch into Sam's stomach. And another. And another. Sam grunted with the blows, but wasn't going to give Mitchell the satisfaction of hearing him yell out in pain.

Obviously the punches weren't giving Mitchell what he wanted, so he left the room and quickly returned with the gun Sam had brought. He smiled heartlessly and said, "maybe if you couldn't shoot anymore, it would save someone else from going through the heartache I've gone through." Without even a second thought, he raised the gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet searing into Sam's left forearm and then quickly firing again, this one going into Sam's left shoulder. He couldn't help but cry out in pain. He could feel the blood seeping down his arm, and dripping off of his hand making a growing pool of blood on the floor. When Mitchell started punching him more, Sam thought, _maybe this is what I deserve. I did kill my best friend. I guess I'm finally being punished for it._ As tears started to fall down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and let the blackness consume him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team had arrived and started getting into place. On Ed's count, he and Wordy entered the front door, and Spike and Leah entered the back. They saw multiple subjects and shouted "POLICE! SRU! Get down on the ground!" All but one of the subjects complied. Mitchell ran into one of the rooms, and Ed noticed he had a gun. They handcuffed the 6 men, and 1 woman and the uniformed officers came and led them away. Ed, Wordy, Spike and Leah started to run down the hall, guns drawn, when they heard a gunshot. They all spilled into the room that Mitchell went into. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight before them. Mitchell was standing in the room holding a shirtless Sam in front of him and holding a gun at his temple. Sam's chest was already forming large purple bruises. There was blood seeping all down his arm from an unseen injury. And he had a gunshot wound to the abdomen that was rapidly bleeding. They guessed that was the most recent injury.

Ed quietly spoke into his headset "Greg, you and Jules get in here quickly, we have to negotiate. Winnie, how long until EMS gets here?" Greg had told Winnie to send EMS when they were on their way.

"ETA is about 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Winnie."

Greg came in the room and stepped in front of Ed, Jules covering him with the shield. "Mitchell, we just want to talk. We don't want anyone else to get hurt here today."

"There is nothing to talk about. This 'teammate' of yours killed my baby brother. Aren't you worried he might do the same to you?" Sam was conscious, but he was looking at the ground, not being able to stand looking his teammates in the eyes. Wordy and Spike were both looking at Sam, willing him to look at them. They knew he wasn't in a good place physically, but he also probably wasn't in a good place emotionally right now, so they had to connect with him. Finally, Sam must've felt their eyes on him because he looked up at them with a pained expression. Wordy gave him a fatherly look, that told him he would be here through everything. Spike's face flooded with relief that Sam looked at him, and then he gave him a small smile to let him know that he would be okay, Spike would make sure of it.

Mitchell continued, "he shot him in cold blood. His own team member. His supposed 'best friend', just one shot and now he's gone."

Greg tried to get control back, "Mitchell, you have to understand that Sam's sergeant cleared him to fire. Sam was told the Unit was out. He trusted in his sergeant to guide him, and his sergeant failed him. You can't blame him for following orders."

"I can when he pulled the trigger of the gun that put a bullet between my brothers eyes. And he is not going to leave here without me getting revenge. You know what they say, 'an eye for an eye', right? A life for a life?" Mitchell's finger tightened on the trigger.

**BANG!**

_:O Cliffhanger's are so evil, sorry about that. I'll update really soon though._

_Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this long, angst filled chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint... *sigh*_

_Also, I am not a medical professional, but I have researched some of the stuff in this chapter. So if anything is obviously wrong or weird just let me know and I'll fix it._

_Please read and review! :D_

**Chapter 8:**

Spike, Wordy, Greg and Jules rushed forward as Sam slumped to the floor in a heap, and Mitchell Anderson collapsed to the ground, a bullet shot through the base of his brain stem, smoke still coming from the barrel of Ed's gun. He had moved and gotten an angle on the subject that no one else had. He had seen Mitchell's finger tightening on the trigger when no one else did. He took the shot, and saved his team member's life, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. It's not that he didn't care that he killed a person. In his line of work, that's just what happened some days. Some people are just too far gone to save, and he hoped, after hearing the type of things Mitchell told Sam, that Sam wasn't one of those people after today, if he even made it to the hospital.

Jules checked for the subject's pulse and called out "subject neutralized." Greg and Leah ran out to meet the medics and get them to Sam as quickly as possible. Ed walked up, knelt on Sam's left side and put a pressure bandage on the gunshot in his shoulder that was still bleeding, however it was slowing down. Wordy knelt on Sam's right side and applied a pressure bandage on the gunshot wound to Sam's abdomen. Spike sat on the ground and cradled Sam's head in his lap whispering soothingly to him, "we've got you Sam. We aren't going to let go, so you need to hold on for us, too. Please, Sam, don't let go. I need you, brother." Tears were streaming down Spike's cheeks.

Sam cracked opened his eyes when he heard a voice he recognized. "Spike..." barely came out in a whisper, but Spike heard it and whipped his head towards Sam and gave him a smile.

"Hey buddy. We're taking care of you okay? It's going to be okay."

Sam suddenly reached his hand up and grabbed the front of Wordy's vest and pulled him so his ear was almost touching Sam's mouth. He spoke between short, ragged breaths. "Allie... hiding... in the... woods... I told... her... to only... come... out... for you... or... one of... her... uncles..." He turned his head to the side and vomited. This worried his team more because there was blood in it.

Just then the medics burst into the room followed by Greg and Leah. "He just threw up, and there's blood in it." Ed told the medics. They immediately were at Sam's side and began working on him. Wordy promised, "we'll go get her right now Sam. She'll be okay." Once the medics took over, Ed and Wordy ran outside and began calling Allie's name.

"Allie? Where are you?" Wordy yelled, then turned to Ed, "you go to the right, I'll take the left." Ed nodded and ran in his direction still calling Allie's name.

Wordy was walking through the woods calling Allie's name and looking in the little nooks and crannies she might could fit in. All of a sudden he heard a tiny voice behind him, "Daddy?" He turned and saw his little girl standing next to a little hole made by two trees that she must've been hiding in. She was a little dirty, but other than that he didn't see a mark on her.

Wordy opened his arms and Allie ran and leaped into them, burying her face into his neck. "Allie, I'm so glad that you're alright. You're not hurt, are you?" The little girl shook her head. "Do you want to go see mommy?" She vigorously nodded her head, and he began walking out of the woods, carrying his little girl safely in his arms.

He turned on his headset and said "Guys, I found her! She's safe, not a scratch on her. Bringing her to the SUVs now." As he made it back to the SUVs, Shelley saw them and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and Allie, with tears in her eyes. Allie unwrapped one arm from Wordy's neck and wrapped it around Shelley's, and they all three stood there embraced in each other's arms.

Wordy saw the medics and Spike wheeling Sam out of the warehouse, he ran to catch up with them, and started walking beside the stretcher. He grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Sam! We got her! Allie is safe! You saved her, Sam. Thank you for saving our baby." Sam glanced over and saw Allie clutched in Shelley's arms, protectively. He smiled just as his eyes rolled back in his head and one of the medics called out "we're losing him! Pulse is weak and getting weaker. BP is dropping." They quickly loaded him into the ambulance, Spike jumped in, they slammed the back doors and sped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team arrived at the hospital, minus Ed, he was with SIU, and immediately Greg went to ask the nurse at the desk if there was any information.

"The ambulance only came in about 15 minutes ago, so I don't have any information regarding Mr. Braddock at this time. However, I did take the other Constable who was with him to a private waiting room. I'll show you where it is." She came from around the desk and led the 4 SRU officers, plus Shelley carrying Allie, to the waiting room where Spike was. Wordy was the first to walk in and immediately saw Spike slumped in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, sobs racking his body. The rest of the team looked at each other with looks of concern, scared that Spike had bad news.

Greg knelt on the floor in front of Spike and put his hands on Spike's shoulders, "Spike?" Spike raised his head to look at Greg with red rimmed eyes, and tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"He went unconscious right before they loaded him in the ambulance. We lost him twice in the ambulance and he never regained consciousness by the time we got here. When they were wheeling him back to the OR, I thought one of the medics said they were losing him again, but I didn't want to believe it. What if he's gone?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"The doctors are taking care of him now Spike, they're doing all they can do. We just have to hope that Sam will hold on and come back to us."

"I'm not only worried about his injuries, I'm worried about his mental state. I don't think he wants to fight anymore. Before we loaded him into the ambulance, Wordy ran up and told Sam that he found Allie and she was okay. Suddenly, a relieved look came over Sam's face and he smiled just before he went unconscious. It's like he was hanging on to make sure Allie was okay, and after he found out she was, he finally gave up..." Spike paused for a moment. "But he needs to hold on. I can't do this without him. He carried me through the hardest time of my life when I lost Lou. I can't lose another brother like this." Spike head dropped back to his hands as Wordy sat next to him and put his arm around Spike's shoulders.

"Sam is strong, Spike. He will fight through this. He's so determined, he can do anything he wants to."

"But does he want to fight? Would you, after your best friend's brother called you a murderer and basically told your teammates to watch their backs because they might be next? Plus, who knows what he said to Sam before we got there."

The team all nodded their heads, understanding where Spike was going with this. Nobody said anything else, and they all made themselves as comfortable as they could be, and settled in for a long wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour, the door opened and everyone looked up to see Ed walking through the door. Wordy stood and said, "no news yet. How'd SIU go?"

"Good shoot."

Wordy nodded, then walked closer and said only so Ed could hear, "Spike told us they lost him twice in the ambulance, and were losing him again on the way to the OR. It doesn't look good, Ed. Spike said it was like Sam just gave up after he made sure Allie was safe. We're worried about his mental state."

Ed sadly nodded, "yeah, me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting for about 3 hours, Ed went and asked the nurse for any news, and she told him that Sam was still in the OR. Leah decided to go change clothes, and get food for everyone and Jules went with her.

Ed and Wordy convinced Spike to let Ed take him home to shower and change clothes because he still had blood all over his uniform.

Wordy finally convinced Shelley to take Allie home so she could sleep in her own bed. So, Ed dropped Shelley and Allie off at their house, with a promise that someone would call as soon as they heard anything.

That left Wordy and Greg alone in the waiting room. "Boss?"

"Yeah, Wordy?"

"I'm worried that Sam might mentally be too far gone to come back from this."

Greg nodded, "yeah I know, Wordy. Me too. But hopefully he'll do his part and fight to live, and then we can do our parts and help him through whatever he needs. We'll be here for him though anything." Wordy nodded, and continued hoping that Sam would make it out of surgery.

About an hour later, Ed and Spike walked back in the waiting room, and Wordy shook his head to let them know there was no news. Soon after, Leah and Jules entered the waiting room too, getting the same response from Wordy. They set the food down, and everyone got something, but nobody really ate, they all just picked at the food. Their stomachs were in knots, hoping that Sam would make it out of surgery.

After waiting for another two hours, and multiple trips to the nurses desk to ask about Sam, the waiting room door opened, and a tired, rough looking doctor walked in the room. "Family of Sam Braddock?"

Greg replied, "we're his teammates in the SRU, his parents don't live in town and can't come right now." The team looked at him, shocked. Greg had called Commander Holleran and Sam's parents. Holleran said he would be by later to check on Sam, and Sam's mom told Greg that she and the General were very busy and couldn't make it to Toronto until about a week later. He told her Sam might not make it, but her answer didn't change.

The doctor was satisfied with Greg's answer and continued, "we lost him on the way to the OR, and almost couldn't get him back, but we did. I'll start with the less serious injuries. He has a small concussion from the trauma to his head. The gunshot wound to his left shoulder nicked the brachial artery, that's how he lost a lot of blood and he had to have multiple blood transfusions. The gunshot wound to his left forearm fractured the ulna bone, but it was a clean break so I don't expect any problems with it healing. Two bones in his ankle are fractured along with some torn ligaments. I put splint on it for now but he may have to have surgery to repair everything if he makes it—"

"If?" Spike questioned.

The doctor nodded, "Sam has five broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung and caused it to collapse. We repaired that, but he is on the ventilator now because he needs oxygen. He was bleeding internally from the trauma to his abdomen, it seems like, not only was he shot in his abdomen, but someone kicked and punched him a lot. He has bruising everywhere. With these types of injuries there is a high risk of many different types of infections and complications, especially when he has abdominal trauma, a punctured lung, and all the other trauma his body has dealt with. He is sedated and being moved to ICU. I'm sorry, but it's not looking good. I'm not giving him a good chance to make it through the night."

Spike asked, "can we see him?"

"I'll have a nurse come get you all when he is in his room, and you can come in two at a time, but only for a few minutes. Do you have any questions?"

The members of Team One sadly shook their heads. They sat back down to wait for the nurse to come get them to say their goodbyes.

_Bad cliffie again... sorry not sorry lol_

_Review please! Thanks! :D_


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hey guys! As much as I hate to say this, this is the last chapter of Sometimes Heroes Need Saving Too! There is an epilogue at the end of it._

_I have truly enjoyed writing this story, and all of your reviews have been amazing!_

_Let me know if you liked the ending and if you think I should write more stories! Thank you guys so much!_

**Chapter 9:**

Wordy walked out in the hall and called Shelley while they were waiting for the nurse to come and take them to Sam. It was a little before 3 in the morning, so he knew he was probably going to wake her, but he had to call her.

"Hello?" She sounded wide awake.

"Hey, baby. I didn't wake you?"

"No. Allie had a nightmare about an hour ago, and woke up crying for Sam. She's been asking and crying for him ever since." Shelley said, emotion strong in her voice.

Wordy couldn't keep the sadness from creeping in to his voice, "Shelley, I'm so sorry, you should've called me before now."

"We're okay, Kevin. I was thinking about bringing Allie by to see him later today if that's okay?" It was that moment he realized he never told Shelley how bad Sam's injuries were. Even though he didn't know for sure, but he hadn't even told her how bad they looked at the warehouse.

Wordy couldn't stop the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Oh, Shelley..."

She heard the emotion in his voice, "Kevin? What's wrong?"

"The doctor just finished operating, and came in and told us the extent of Sam's injuries. It's bad, Shel. They don't expect him to make it through the night. The nurse is coming soon to take us to say our goodbyes."

Shelley was crying now too, "Kevin, I am so sorry. Me and Allie are coming up there, we'll be there in 10 minutes. Lily is still at her friend's house, and Holly is with Sophie, so don't worry about them."

Wordy knew he couldn't talk her out of it, and he really wanted to see her anyways, so he said, "Okay, Shel. Drive safely, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Kevin."

He hung up and slid down the wall to a sitting position, head in his hands, finally registering what was happening. A nurse was coming to get his team, to take them to say goodbye to their teammate. A man who had become part of Wordy's family. His girls loved "Uncle Sam", especially Allie. He didn't know how he was going to tell her that Uncle Sam might not get better. He didn't even know how he was going to tell her that he was hurt. She didn't know anything about what had happened after Sam hid her. She had only spoken to ask for Sam after Wordy found her in the woods.

10 minutes later, Shelley, with Allie in her arms, was led towards the private waiting room by a nurse, and she found Wordy against the wall outside the door, exactly like he was when he got off the phone with her. She gently patted his shoulder, "Kevin?" He looked up at her, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, and stood, giving her a huge hug. He took Allie from her, and led her into the room with the rest of Team One. They all exchanged hellos and hugs with Shelley and Allie.

Allie didn't say anything to any of them, except Wordy when she asked, "daddy, where is Uncle Sam?"

He looked around at the sullen faces of his teammates, and chose his words carefully. "Allie, Uncle Sam got hurt really bad—"

She interrupted, "after he hid me in the woods?"

"Yes, Allie, after he hid you—"

"Uncle Sam told me to be quiet. I was a good girl and stayed quiet, but Uncle Sam didn't come back. I got scared when the bad men started running by where I was hiding, but then I remembered Uncle Sam needed me to be brave, so I stayed hiding and quiet."

"What do you mean the bad men started running by?"

"After Uncle Sam hid me I heard him start running away, and then I heard loud footsteps running by me and the bad men yelling." Wordy looked around at his teammates. Now they really knew what happened. Sam hid Allie, and then he must've heard Mitchell's men coming to find them so he ran, and sacrificed himself so Allie would stay safe. All of Team One has a look of admiration on their faces for Sam. He was truly a hero.

"Where is he, daddy? I want Uncle Sam!"

Wordy looked at Shelley for strength to be able to tell her what he needed to say next. Shelley didn't even make him say it. Instead she said, "Allie, me and daddy will take you to see Uncle Sam, but he is asleep right now, and we don't know if he's going to wake up. Do you understand that honey?"

Allie thought for a few moments and then her bottom lip started to quiver. "That means Uncle Sam can't come over anymore?"

Everyone in the room's heart broke at that statement, and Spike turned and ran out the door, sobbing. Greg went after him.

Wordy told Allie, "yes sweetie, that means Sam couldn't come over anymore. We don't know if that's going to happen yet, but we're going to go see him for a few minutes and I bet he would love for you to talk to him. He won't answer you but he'll hear you." Allie nodded. "Uncle Sam doesn't look good, he's going to have tubes and wires everywhere, and he has bruises in some places, but can you be brave for us again?"

Allie's face turned into a look of determination as she nodded her head. _Man, she's such a trooper_, Wordy thought.

Just then Greg and Spike walked into the room followed by a nurse. "I will take you to see Constable Braddock—"

Ed interrupted, "just Sam, please."

"Absolutely. I'll take you to see Sam now."

The team had decided that Jules and Leah would go first, then Greg and Ed, then Wordy and Shelley with Allie, and Spike insisted on going last and by himself.

The first two groups went and talked to Sam for a few minutes, telling him to fight and come back to them and how much the needed him and loved him.

Wordy and Shelley walked into Sam's room with Allie, and Shelley's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sam. He looked so vulnerable and helpless laying motionless in the hospital bed, tubes and wires all over the place. A tear slipped from her eye, but she wanted to keep her composure to be strong of Allie. Wordy asked Allie, "are you ready sweetie?" She nodded her head and he walked her over to the bed. She wriggled in his arms to get down, so we scooted the chair that was beside the bed, right next to it, and set her down in it.

She stood on the chair and looked at Sam. "Uncle Sam, I hope you get better. I want you to read me my bedtime story." She started to cry, and Wordy and Shelley we're having a hard time keeping their own emotions in check. "We were supposed to go camping this year. I was finally going to get to go with you. So you need to get better so we can go. I love you, Uncle Sam." She leaned down carefully and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wordy picked her up out of the chair and let Shelley say goodbye to Sam. Then Shelley took Allie out in the hall with the rest of the Team, so Wordy could talk to Sam alone.

Wordy looked down at Sam in the bed and spoke softly, "hey Sam. I need you to fight and come back to us. You're like a son to me and my girls love you. They will be heartbroken, so you have to make it through this Sam. But to do that you have to want it. I need you to want to come back to us. We will be here for you through recovery and everything, and when you get better your spot on the team will still be there. I better see you soon, Sam." He held Sam's hand for another minute before he left to let Spike come in.

When he got out the door and Spike went in, Ed said, "we're all going to get a few hours of sleep, there's nothing else we can do here. We're going to meet back here at some point tomorrow. Holleran gave us the week off, so we can take care of Sam and each other." Wordy nodded and everyone turned to go.

"What about Spike?" He asked.

"We convinced the doctor to let Spike sit with Sam tonight, for Spike's sake more than Sam's. He needs some time with him."

Wordy understood and took Shelley and Allie home, to hopefully get a little bit of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike walked into Sam's room and sat on the chair beside the bed. He reached up and grabbed Sam's hand. "Hey buddy. You need to stay with me, I'll always be here to help you through anything you need. You and I are always brothers, and brothers stick beside each other. You need to fight through this so we can get you back in the team. We all miss you and it hasn't even been a day. The annual SRU barbecue in a couple weeks. And the annual camping trip in a few months, Allie was finally going to get to go this year. You have a lot left to fight for Sam. And we'll fight for you too." Spike continued talking to Sam, until he fell asleep still clutching Sam's hand, needing that contact to know Sam was still fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(6 weeks later)

Days and weeks went by and Sam continued to fight. They had taken him off of the ventilator and weened him off of the sedation drugs. Now they were waiting for him to wake up from what the doctor called a "self-induced coma" because he was no longer on the medicine to keep him in a coma.

The team had gone back to work, but everyday they would rotate sitting with Sam after shift, and all night. Shelley and Sophie stopped by most days while the team was at work, Shelley brought Allie, and even Holly and Lily sometimes.

On day 43, the team was off shift and all decided to stop by and see Sam together, Shelley and Wordy brought Allie too. They were all standing around his room talking and joking with each other. Allie was standing on the chair next to Sam talking to him, telling him about what she was learning at school and her friends.

Shelley told Allie, "Allie, honey. It's time for me and you to go, we have to pick up your sisters from Auntie Sophie's house. Kevin we'll see you later."

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Allie was finishing up with Sam, "I'll come back and see you later, Uncle Sam. I love you."

Shelley picked her up and was walking out the door when they all heard a hoarse whisper, "I love you more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Epilogue:**

(1 month later)

Sam had finally woken up, almost completely healed of all of his injuries. Everything except his ankle was healed. He started going to physical therapy to regain his strength, and seeing the SRUs psychiatrist to work through emotions that were brought forward with everything that happened that day. The doctor had just cleared him for light duty for two weeks, and then he could start working full time again. The team was thrilled that Sam overcame his injuries and blew the doctors away with how fast he was able to recover and go back to work. But today was fun celebratory day. They were celebrating Sam coming back to work, combined with the annual SRU BBQ that they pushed back until Sam was well enough to come.

Sam arrived at the park and headed straight for the pavilion, where his teammates and other teams and their families were. Everyone cheered when they saw him and Allie ran and jumped in his arms. His team crowded around him and were congratulating him on being able to come back to work.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. It felt so great to be with his family, the people he loved and cared about. It was where he truly belonged.

_So, that's it! Let me know if you liked it and if you want more stories from me!_

_Also, if you have any ideas of stories that you want me to try and write just let me know and I could try! Thanks! :D_


End file.
